


Happy Halloween

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: Семилетняя девочка и взрослый мужчина остались один на один в ночном парке... что же случиться дальше?





	

 

Ночь Хэллоуина темна и полна ужасов, как любит говорить его секретарша. Петир Бейлиш скептик, и на его взгляд, единственным ужасом там могут быть разве что пьяные подростки , разряженные нечистью. Но когда он идёт домой через парк и до его ушей долетает громкий плач и странный шелест , в районе груди отчего-то холодеет.   
      Для него становится неприятным открытием то, что впереди и позади него нет ни души. А леденящие кровь звуки всё не утихают. Они раздаются у корней старого дуба, мимо которого нельзя не пройти, если хочешь добраться до выхода. Злясь на себя, на заглохшую машину, на Мелисандру, на всплывающий в голове «Лес призраков» *, мужчина решительным шагом подходит к дереву, освещая путь карманным фонариком, готовый бежать при плохом раскладе.   
  
      -? Эй, кто здесь   
  
      Перед ЕГО глазами предстает маленькая рыжеволосая девочка, наряженная ведьмой. Вот только вид у неё не зловещий, а зареванный. Что ж, теперь понятно, от кого шел плач.   
  
      - Простите, сэр, - всхлипывает ребенок. - Я не делала ничего плохого, я просто собираю конфеты.   
  
      Петир подсвечивает землю рядом с ней и видит, что она вся усеяна сладостями, забившимися во влажную почву и корни. Теперь понятно, что здесь шелестело.   
  
      - Странное место для сбора конфет, милая. Крайне неподходящее.   
  
      Юное создание молча кивает, и вновь начинает ковыряться в земле, отыскивая яркие обертки. Ему бы просто развернуться и уйти, но вместо этого он остается и опускается напротив неё .   
  
      - Ты одна здесь?   
  
      Кивок.   
  
      - Ты далеко живешь?   
  
      Она поднимает на него огромные голубые глаза, полные слез.   
  
      - Наверно, я ... я не знаю! Мама не разрешает нам гулять одним, но сегодня Хэллоуин, и мы ходили с Арьей за конфетами. А потом она сказала, что если я дойду до парка и останусь здесь на час , она отдаст мне все свои конфеты. А я уже не знаю, сколько я здесь! Я хотела вернуться домой сама, но заблудилась, а потом споткнулась, и все рассыпала! - Это вызывает у неё новый приступ плача, такой отчаянный и горький, что его сердце не выдерживает.   
  
      Мизинец вытаскивает девочку на дорогу и протягивает ей свой платок . Дождавшись, пока она вытрет слезы и кое-как отряхнется, он ободряюще улыбается.   
  
      - Идем, я тебя провожу.   
  
      Мужчина берет её теплую ладошку, и ребенок послушно идет за ним. Милое, доверчивое дитя, хорошо, что это он её нашел, а не кое-кто похуже.   
  
      Когда они выходят на освещенную аллею, Петир замечает, что слезы на лице его спутницы уже подсохли, и она бросает на него осторожные взгляды.   
  
      - Как тебя зовут? - Он мало общался с детьми, однако этот вопрос не должен её испугать.   
  
      - Санса. А вас?   
  
      - Зови меня Петир.   
  
      - Хорошо, - робко улыбается девочка.   
  
      Они непринужденно болтают, и Петир узнает, что Сансе семь лет и её семья недавно переехала в Дублин . Она любит смотреть мультики Диснея, ходить на балет и есть лимонные сладости. В новой школе у неё есть уже две лучшие подруги : Джейни и Маргери, а на Рождество папа обещал подарить ей собаку, и она не знает, как её назвать:. Леди или Принцесса   
  
      - Назови Леди, - советует Петир. - Так элегантней.   
  
      На выходе из парка он бросает взгляд в её ведерко для конфет , на дне которого лежит горстка карамелек в грязных обертках . Что ж, начав делать добрые дела, трудно остановиться. Он не разорится, если потратит немного евро и сделает ночь Хэллоуина менее пугающей , хотя бы для одного ребенка.   
      В супермаркете Санса сначала теряется, но потом со счастливой улыбкой набивает корзинку сладостями, стараясь честно припомнить, каких марок были оброненные ею конфеты. Она хитрит лишь раз, когда берет две упаковки лимонных драже вместо одной. Петир смеется и добавляет от себя еще одну.   
  
      Спустя пятнадцать минут Санса замечает, что улица, где они сейчас идут, ей знакома и если свернуть, то будет виден её дом. Они доходят до поворота, и Петир останавливается.   
  
      - Дальше сможешь дойти?   
  
      Санса кивает, но тут же спрашивает:   
  
      -? А разве вы НЕ пойдете со мной   
  
      Мизинец НЕ знает, как объяснить маленькой девочке, что вряд ли её отец обрадуется тому, что его дочь, чей наряд подозрительно испачкан в земле, проводил взрослый мужчина, накупивший ей конфет. Он не хочет гадать, поблагодарят его или же примут за педофила.   
  
      - Меня ждет дома моя семья. - Ложь, но для ребенка сойдет. - И пожалуйста, не говори маме и папе обо мне. Скажи, что сама вышла из парка. А если твоя сестра еще не зашла в дом , то лучше договоритесь с ней, что вы и не разлучались.   
  
      - Но ведь обманывать нехорошо! _О моё милое, летнее дитя ..._       - Это не совсем обман, - мягко замечает он. - Просто твоим родителям ни к чему волноваться понапрасну. С тобой же ничего не случилось? Вот и не надо их расстраивать, а то они еще накажут и тебя и Арью .       Бейлиш пересыпает купленные конфеты из пакета в её ведерко и протягивает Сансе . Высвободив руки, он опускает их в карманы, где нащупывает несколько мятных леденцов, которые любит изредка погрызть. Поколебавшись, Мизинец добавляет и их.       - Я люблю мяту, может, и тебе такое понравится. Веселого Хэллоуина!       - Веселого! - Глаза Санса сияют, и на сей раз уже не от слез. - И спасибо, просто большое, большущее спасибо, сэр, ой, Петир!       Она доверчиво обнимает его, еще сильнее измяв свое платье. А потом долго машет ему на прощание, прежде чем тот скрывается из вида.       Пройдя квартал, мужчина понимает, что на его лице застыла дурацкая улыбка во весь рот . И хотя вряд ли он когда-нибудь вновь встретит Сансу Старк, но о проведенном вечере он точно не жалеет. Как это ни парадоксально, в одну из самых страшных ночей в году Петир Бейлиш чувствует себя до неприличия счастливым .  
  
        
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * «Лес призраков» — фильм ужасов про таинственный лес. Весьма неплох, кстати)


End file.
